New Year's Fun
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: The holidays were finally over the year was coming to an end and time to start a new one. Will Dean and Hailey celebrate with others or celebrate alone? Dean Ambrose/OC


New Year's Fun

The holidays were finally over the year was coming to an end and time to start a new one. Will Dean and Hailey celebrate with others or celebrate alone? Dean

Ambrose/OC

New Year Fun

Hailey was walking into the house arms full of groceries they were down to the bare minimum in the house and wasn't making her man a very happy camper. Then again Dean seemed to have an endless stomach here lately. Hailey quickly put away the food and started to debone the chicken she picked up that was piping hot. Dean seemed to smell the food and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Hailey said quietly as she kept working away on their supper.

"Hey babe. Did you buy food?" Dean asked as he hopped up on the island knowing he would get smacked and scolded any moment but he didn't care.

"I did and please get down." Hailey said as she smiled up at Dean.

"Okay sweets what is wrong?" Dean asked

"I ran into my sister Addison and she and Roman are having a huge New Year blowout and most of the stars are coming. I don't know if I want to be around everyone and watching people get drunk and make fools of themselves this year." Hailey said

"Understandable. Seth and Leigh asked us to come to their party as well. It's small but I know Seth it will be outlandish as well." Dean said "Do you want to stay home?"

Hailey looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. The couple had only been married for nearly 5 weeks and since they got married they felt like they were being pulled in all different directions. Dean has constantly been on the road and Hailey hated being away from him. Hailey worked from home as writer for the local newspaper in their town. Even though she could do her job from the road she decided to stay home to take care of the house.

"What do you want to do for supper on New Year's Eve darling?" Dean asked pulling Hailey from her thoughts.

"How about I cook." Hailey said

"I love your cooking but how about a romantic supper at your favorite restaurant and then a walk downtown Pensacola and along the beach then home for us to watch movies." Dean said

"Now that is a plan Dean. I love you. I will make treats and pick up some wine for us to drink." Hailey said as she leaned into Dean and kissed his shirt covered chest.

"Sounds like a plan babe." Dean said "Now what do you need help with for supper?"

"I can do the rest will you please go check to see if the mail is here as I am expecting a package." Hailey said

"Sure thing sweets." Dean said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the house and walked down to the mailbox and saw that the mail was there and a perfectly wrapped box labeled to Hailey from Victoria's Secret and he couldn't help but wonder what was inside of it. "OH HAILEY"

"What Dean." Hailey asked as she was putting supper on the table.

"Your package arrived from my favorite store and what is in it. Can you please go model it for me?" Dean asked

Hailey just smiled at her husband and shook her head and set the package down and sat down to eat. Dean couldn't help but wonder what Hailey had gotten in the mail from the store knowing it would cause him to open the package. "Dean that is for New Year's Eve you have to be a good boy till then do you think you can do that honey?"

Dean just growled and shook his head at his wife. When the couple had gone on their honeymoon Hailey had a few new bra and panty sets and also a few nighties that he had fallen in love with when she had worn them.

The next day came quick and Dean was up before Hailey and decided to find the package and looked to find it but he couldn't. He knew that she was holding onto something special but he wanted to see what it was. Dean finally gave up after an hour and was laying on the couch when he felt something hard under his head and looked under the cushion and a smirk spread over his face as it was the tiny box from the store. Heading into the kitchen he could hear water in the bathroom knowing that Hailey was getting in the shower and found a knife and slowly and carefully opened the package. Dean was proud of himself smiling at the nightie, bra and panty set and couldn't wait to see it on his wife, hopefully he could talk her into wearing it for him on their date night tomorrow. Dean was so lost in thought when Hailey walked into the kitchen to find her husband who was standing there holding up the nightie and bra and panties she grabbed them from his hands and smacked him on the ass.

"How dare you Dean that was for tomorrow night." Hailey said

"Sorry sweetie what can I say I wanted to see it sooner. Will you please go try it on for me?" Dean asked. Dean was basically begging and that is something Dean Ambrose had never done.

"Are you begging Dean?" Hailey asked

"No I don't beg. Ambrose's don't beg for anything. I'm simply asking you to wear it for me that's all." Dean said and kissed Hailey's forehead. Hailey shook her head at her husband and leaned into him. They had plans to go out pick up the wine and get whatever else they wanted for tomorrow night. Hailey walked up and put the items up and grabbed her phone and purse and headed back down.

"Ready to head out hon?" Dean asked

"Yes I am. Can we have lunch out today?" Hailey asked as Dean helped her into the car.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to see if Roman and Addison want to join us?" Dean asked as he drove towards the mall.

"We can do that. I will text her in a bit and see what she has to say. I guess one reason I'm so shocked they are having a big party is because she is due any day." Hailey said and shook her head at her sister and brother in law.

Dean held Hailey's hand while they drove and soon both were pulled from their thoughts when the phone rang and it was Addison who had gone into labor and they wanted the proud Aunt and Uncle up at the hospital. Dean slowly turned around and headed to the hospital instead hoping they could still go shopping later.

It was a few hours later that Addison had given birth to a sweet little girl Ryse Anoa'i Reigns. Hailey was all smiles holding her niece while Roman and Dean walked down to get something to eat.

"There goes our New Year's Eve plans." Roman said quietly.

"Yeah but it's for the best to be home spending it with your wife and newborn daughter Roman. Time to settle down and not throw huge ass parties." Dean said to his best friend.

"Addison I'm so happy for you and Roman she is a cutie." Hailey said softly as she held her niece.

"Thank you. I was hoping to go after the first of the year and have the party. I think she had other plans." Addison said.

"She did and it's for the best too Ads." Hailey said

"What do you mean by that Hailey?" Addison asked

"Maybe it's time you two finally slow down and not throw all these lavish parties make any sense at all. You were days from your due date, I know you were stressing out over it as well." Hailey said

Addison nodded her head in agreement she was stressing out because of it she always did. Then again she has been pretty stressed out. She and Roman were constantly on the road and now she was staying home with the baby. Hailey had a point things were changing.

Once the couple had seen the baby again and Dean had the chance to hold his niece they headed out and finally to the store to buy the wine and whatever else they needed. The next day passed quickly and soon they were getting ready to have their romantic New Year's Fun. Hailey had gotten up and made a cake even iced it, then made some fudge and soon it was time to get ready to go to supper.

"Hailey babe you ready to head to supper?" Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom in dress pants and nice button up shirt that was undone at the throat she could see the necklace she had given him on his birthday a few weeks before. Dean thought Hailey looked beautiful in a simple maxi dress that was in pink and on the bottom half it had a chevron print stripe in black. "You look beautiful honey."

"Thank you Dean you look very handsome." Hailey said and leaned in and whispered sweetly in his ear that she was wearing the bra and panty set that he loved so much.

"Did you have to do that to me before supper baby?" Dean asked. Hailey just smiled and kissed him sweetly as she slipped her rings on and put the diamonds in her ears that Dean had given to her for Christmas only days before.

Soon the two were on the way to eat supper, Dean wouldn't dare tell her where they were going to eat as he wanted it to be a huge surprise. Hailey had tried to guess throughout the day but he wouldn't give. Dean pulled into an empty parking lot and got out of the car leaving Hailey confused and pulled out a grey silk scarf and tied it around her eyes and making sure she couldn't see. The two made light conversation about their families and starting a family and they came to the agreement that they would let nature take it's course.

Hailey felt the car come to a stop and sat back and waited for Dean to help her out and she soon felt hands on hers and he guided her into the restaurant and took the blindfold off.

"Hello and Welcome Mrs. Ambrose to The Cheesecake Factory." Hailey looked at Dean with tears in her eyes as this is where Dean had proposed nearly 2 years ago. Hailey smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek and said thank you. The couple sipped on wine while they dined and took home a cheesecake for dessert as well. Hailey looked at the time and smiled it was already close to 10:30 when they arrived home since they walked some after dropping the cheesecake off at home. Dean was a complete romantic.

"Babe are you staying in your dress clothes?" Hailey asked as she really didn't want to stay in her dress.

"You can change into comfy babe I'm going too." Dean said as they walked up to their bedroom. Soon both changed and found a movie to watch as they snacked on cheesecake and fudge and sipped wine. Dean was laying on the couch while Hailey was snuggled up against his chest both watching some cheesy romantic movie that was on TV and it was also counting down the minutes to the start of the New Year.

During the movie Dean had flipped them to where Hailey was laying on her side and he was cuddled up behind her and holding her close. The time was close to midnight and Hailey had rolled to her back and kissed Dean sweetly.

"I love you babe but no kissing tonight at midnight."

"Oh what do you have planned babe?" Dean asked as his hands roamed over his wife's body.

"I want us to make love to each other and we can kiss as well." Hailey stated with a smile on her face

"Hmm I get my wife at midnight? I must have been a good boy." Dean said as he stood up and stripped himself then stripped Hailey down to nothing and she took him in her hand and started to stroke him while he massaged her depths.

Dean climbed on top of Hailey and kissed her as he slid into her body with a hard but powerful thrust as they started to moved and blend their bodies together they could hear the ball count down start and Dean claimed her lips in a sweet sensual kiss as they made love to each other bringing in the New Year. That night after they made love to each other they were wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other.

A/N: I hope everyone has a great New Year's and a fun one at that… See you all in 2015

Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
